L'ombre du futur
by Setsu Talen
Summary: 2003, la guerre est enfin finie mais trop peu de survivants dans le monde. Harry retourne en 1926 tuer un Tom bébé. Mais rien ne va et il se retrouve avec un mage noir de 23 ans. Comment Harry va-t-il retrouver le mage noir évaporé dans la nature?
1. La fin d'une ère, le commencement du ren

Chapitre 1 : La fin d'une ère, le commencement du renouveau.

Harry regarda d'un air perdu autour de lui. Sa baguette était encore tenue fermement par sa main droite, un corps gisant à ses pieds. Lord Voldemort était enfin vaincu par un Avada bien placé. Bien sûr tout ceci n'avait pas été aussi simple. Après tout, la bataille durait depuis maintenant cinq heures. Les bâtiments tout autour de lui étaient en ruines. Le beau village qu'était Little Angletone avait disparu. Cet endroit avait été décidé comme dernier lieu de la guerre. Aujourd'hui l'ordre du phénix avait décidé de reconquérir l'Angleterre et de tuer Voldemort ou bien de mourir. Et maintenant c'était chose faite. La guerre avait fait bien trop de victime. Cédric, Sirius et Dumbledore n'avait été que le commencement d'une longue liste. Hermione, Ron, Rémus, Tonks, Kingsley, Georges, Molly, Arthur, Percy, Fleur, les professeurs de Poudlard, les élèves n'ayant pas rejoint les mangemorts, et beaucoup d'inconnus. En fin de compte la liste était trop nombreuse pour être fixé dans son entièreté.

Les mangemorts avaient vu leur maître tombé. Ils avaient voulus faire payer au responsable de tout cela. Celui qu'on surnommait l'élu. Même sans le maître, ils gardaient l'avantage. Que croyaient-ils ces stupides résistants. Juste une poignée de sorcier et de moldus. Eux, ils étaient des centaines. Une fois que la résistance serait écrasé le contrôle des mangemorts assuré, le monde serait à porté. Voilà dans quel état se retrouvait actuellement Lucius Malfoy, mangemort dans son état et accessoirement bras droit du fût seigneur des ténèbres. C'est donc avec surprise qu'il regarda ses camarades courir dans tout les sens. Ceux-ci étaient désormais tel des moutons sans leur berger. Un corps ne sachant que faire sans la tête. Grande désillusion que se fut lorsqu'il comprit. Lorsqu'il vit que tout était fini, les mangemorts n'allaient pas gagner. Pauvre fou qu'il avait été d'être persuadé que son maître allait réussir à tuer le survivant. Il n'avait pas réussi lorsque celui-ci n'avait eu qu'un an. Il vit du coin de l'œil un de ces répugnant moldus venir à sa rencontre. Il le reconnaissait. C'était le père de cette saleté de sang de bourbe, meilleur amie de Harry Potter. D'autres personnes arrivaient derrière lui.

Lucius se tenait là, le maintient fier comme tout bon sang pur se respectant. Alan Granger, bien qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, était impressionné par cet homme devant lui. Garder un tel maintient alors qu'il était dans le camp des perdants était tout à fait remarquable. Il sortit son pistolet lorsqu'il remarqua que le sorcier avait toujours sa baguette devant lui et pointa son arme sur son adversaire le maintenant en joug et prêt à tirer sur celui-ci s'il menaçait de dire un sort. Il n'avait aucune pitié. Ceux-ci n'en avaient pas eu lorsqu'il avait tué sa femme et sa fille. Ceux-ci n'en avaient pas eu lorsqu'ils passèrent une loi mettant en esclavage tous les moldus. Ils n'en avaient pas eu lorsqu'ils dominèrent d'un pas conquérant la France, L'Italie, L'Espagne et bien d'autre pays. Ils n'en avaient pas eu lorsqu'ils exécutèrent publiquement Ginny Weasley parce que celle-ci avait eu le malheur d'aimer le survivant. Et maintenant c'était juste retour des choses.

- Lâchez votre baguette immédiatement Malfoy, je n'hésiterais pas à faire feu sur vous. Et je ne vous manquerez pas. Commença hargneusement Alan

- Je n'en doute pas. Ce que je trouve déplorable est que des individus tels que vous ai gagné. Vraiment je préférerais mourir que de voir le monde répugnant que vous allez créer. Répondit Lucius tout en lâchant sa baguette.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Malfoy, ta requête pourrait être exaucé.

Alan n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il avait été tendu que lorsqu'il senti ses épaules se détendre. Il soupira un bon coup pour relâcher la pression puis regarda tout autour de lui. Un voile passa devant ses yeux devant ce spectacle de désolation. Son regard accrocha enfin une silhouette. Harry Potter était à quelque mètre de lui. Suivant le regard de celui-ci il vit un corps à ces pieds. Celui du crétin congénital. Harry n'avait pas bougé depuis la fin de la guerre. Prit d'une impulsion, Alan se dirigea vers le sauveur du monde. Il ne put empêcher un sourire fleurir sur ces lèvres, le premier depuis très longtemps. Fier que ce garçon de vingt-trois ait réussi à faire l'impossible. Il commença alors à se diriger vers celui qu'il considérait presque comme un fils.

Harry se retourna brusquement lorsqu'il entendit des pas marcher dans son dos, un vieux réflexe inutile maintenant. C'était Alan Granger. Harry le détailla comme s'il c'était la dernière fois qui le verrai, une habitude prise par tout le monde vu le nombre important de morts ces temps-ci. Il était un homme plutôt grand en effet du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt cinq il dominait la plus part des personnes présentes. Il avait, tout comme sa fille des cheveux brun emmêlés qui donnait l'impression constante qu'il venait de se battre. Ses yeux par contre étaient d'un bleu profond reflétant toute la misère des personnes perdu mais aussi la joie du temps présent. Il avait une cicatrice sur son visage partant de l'oreille gauche pour aller se perdre sur le côté droit de son cou ce qui lui donnait un air menaçant mais pas effrayant, l'air d'un homme ayant connu la guerre et ses malheurs. Une deuxième lui barrait le torse. Ces cicatrices avaient été faites par un sortilège de lacération. Celui-ci arriva enfin au niveau de Harry et commença à lui parler d'une voix rauque

- Tu l'as fait Harry. Tu as enfin tué ce connard comme il le méritait.

Alors qu'il écoutait vaguement ce que lui disait Alan, Harry fut prit d'un vertige et s'évanouit. Alan voyant son fils par procuration commençait à vaciller couru pour aller le rattraper. Le déposant doucement au sol, il essaya de capter un battement de cœur et soupira de soulagement quand il l'entendit. Harry était juste tombé dans le coma et quoi de plus normal lorsqu'on voyait ce qu'il avait fait. S'assurant que Harry était bien installé sur ses genoux, Alan regarda autour de lui. Son regard accrocha finalement ce qu'il recherchait. Abramo Landelli, un des rares médicomage à être encore en vie et surtout à avoir son diplôme. Celui-ci était italien, assez petit ne mesurant qu'un mètre soixante cinq. Il avait la peau mat ses cheveux étaient noir et ses yeux étaient bien sûr marrons. Il était comme le peu des survivants restant occuper à attacher les mangemorts encore vivant. Alan se mit alors à crier.

- Abramo vient ici s'il te plait. J'ai un blessé.

Il était inutile d'alerter tout le monde en criant sur tous les toits que le survivant était tombé dans le coma. Il était certain que les moldus, il en voyait par ailleurs certain qu'il n'avait jamais vu, allaient l'idolâtrer. Celui qui les a libérés de l'esclavage. Bien que ceux-ci n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Ils avaient eu largement les moyens de se révolter. L'espèce humaine était décidément bien étrange. Préférant regarder et ne penser qu'à soi que d'agir et se battre ensemble. Les sorciers, il en était sûr, n'aurait eu aucune chance. Ils avaient depuis trop longtemps négligé les inventions moldus. Abramo venait juste d'arriver à ses côtés lorsqu'il vit le survivant dans ses bras.

- Je vois. Fut le seul commentaire qu'il fit.

- Crois-tu pouvoir le soigner ?

- Alan, as-tu oublié qui je suis ? Je suis le meilleur médicomage de tout les temps.

- Mais oui Ab, fait gaffe à tes chevilles et examine plutôt Harry. Je crois que je ne le supporterai pas si je devais le perdre lui aussi.

- Et tu sais que tu ne seras pas le seul. Tout le monde ici le considère comme un fils. Après tout il est un des rares enfants sorciers encore en vie, si on peut l'appeler un enfant.

Sur ces paroles Abramo se pencha vers Harry pour effectuer un rapide diagnostique de son état. Il lança plusieurs sorts qui, Alan le savait, était l'équivalent des scanners, des radios et des IRM moldus. Par contre Abramo lança un sort qu'Alan ne connaissait pas. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance dans le sorcier, au contraire il confierait sa vie à cet homme comme à tout ceux qui avaient participé à cette bataille. Mais généralement les trois premiers sorts étaient suffisants pour cerner de façon satisfaisante l'état d'un patient. Lorsqu'un médicomage utilisait d'autres sorts cela pouvait être de très mauvais augures. Abramo fronça alors des sourcils avant de lancer quelques sortilèges. Il se tourna alors vers son camarade.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Alan. Harry est hors de danger pour le moment. Il faudra simplement faire attention que son état n'empire pas. Il a quelques côtes cassées ainsi que son bras gauche. Sa colonne vertébrale est elle aussi touchée et c'est cela le plus dangereux avec son poumon perforé. Il a aussi les ligaments de sa jambe gauche en bouilli et risque de ne plus pouvoir utiliser sa jambe si je ne le remmène pas à la Planque. Par contre il n'as aucune liaison ou dommages irréversibles au cerveau, ce qui est rassurant. La cause de son évanouissement est du à une dépense trop élevée de sa magie. Il a presque utilisé toutes ses réserves. Le mieux serait vraiment de l'emmener le plus vite possible et le maintenir en coma magique quelques temps. Il serait dangereux qu'il se réveille tout de suite. Son corps à besoin de récupérer ainsi que sa magie.

C'est sur ces paroles que Abramo transplana laissant seul un Alan qui n'avait pas pu en placer une. Alan soupira puis se leva regardant autour de lui, plus loin les quelques survivants c'étaient réunis autour des mangemorts capturés. Seulement une dizaine. Bien trop de mort pour une guerre inutile et par ailleurs Alan comparait souvent celle-ci avec celle d'Hitler. Hitler tout comme Voldemort avait idéalisme ethnique bien précis. Ils avaient tout les deux tenté de tuer tous ceux n'appartenant pas à cette catégorie et Voldemort avait réussi lorsqu'Alan voyait le nombre de survivant.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le cercle de personne il vu la haine briller dans leurs yeux. Une haine incommensurable qui allait mettre des générations à disparaitre. Une haine qui se transmettrait à leur enfant et leur petits-enfants, une haine que les futures générations descendant de mangemort allait devoir supporter car il fallait bien se l'avouer, trop peu de personne avait survécu pour qu'on extermine le reste des sorciers vivant même si ceux-ci avait fait parti du mauvais coté. En parlant des mangemorts ceux-ci était attachés entre eux, la tête baissé. Peu espérait rester en vie. Les vainqueurs étaient ceux qui vivaient et écrivaient l'histoire, les perdants ceux qui mourraient. Voilà la conclusion de cette guerre pour eux, mangemorts. Alan détourna alors le regard de ces personnes dont la vie allait être jugés pour le seul acte d'avoir suivit celui en qui ils croyaient. Quelqu'un prit alors subitement la parole, coupant le silence qui s'était installé.

- Alan ! Tu as vu Harry ? Il n'est pas là. Ne me dit pas qu'il est...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Harry est en vie. Il s'est évanoui juste quand je m'approchai de lui. Ab est en train de s'occuper de lui à la Planque.

- Encore heureux que le gamin soit en vie ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Je l'ai déjà prévenu, si il meurt je vais en enfer lui filer la bonne correction qu'il mérite pour être mort ! s'écria Amath, un africain qui lui aussi considérait Harry comme son fils.

- Euh… je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais j'ai une question. Demanda timidement Nayéli. Une mexicaine d'une trentaine d'années seulement.

- Oui ?

- Que faisons nous maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle laissant un blanc autour d'elle.

- Je crois que… Je crois que moi je n'arriverai pas à reprendre ma vie d'avant. J'en ai trop vue. Et de toute façon dans l'immédiat…reprit-elle

- La guerre vient juste de finir laissant derrière lui un monde en ruine. Personnellement je n'ai jamais pensé à ce que je ferais une fois la guerre finit. Bon dieu je ne me rends même pas compte que la guerre EST finie. Répondit quelqu'un d'autre.

- Dans l'immédiat tout ce que nous pouvons faire est d'aider. Je suis sur que la Planque est débordé, sans parler des moldus qui en ont enfin fini de l'esclavage. Ensuite il y a tous les gouvernements à reconstruire… Il se peut qu'on y passe des mois voire des années. Mais une chose est sûre, la guerre est belle et bien finie. Répondit un des rares sorciers présents ici.

- La deuxième chose qui est sure c'est que les gagnants réécrivent l'histoire et nous sommes les gagnants. Alors réécrivons l'histoire en évitant les erreurs du passé.

- Nous ferons ça plus tard. Pour le moment allons déposer ces choses quelque part où ils ne peuvent pas s'enfuir avec quelques gardes pendant que les autres vont voir se qu'ils peuvent faire pour aider dans d'autres endroit.

Le petit groupe se dispersa dans toutes les directions, les sorciers emmenant avec eux les détenus ainsi que plusieurs moldus volontaire pour surveiller. Alan lui se décida à quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible. Voir la jolie ville de Little Angletone détruite ainsi lui déchirait le cœur. S'apprêtant à tourner derrière un immeuble qui tenait encore miraculeusement debout, Alan regarda de nouveau le lieu ou se trouvait le cadavre de Lord Voldemort. C'est alors qu'il souhaita deux choses. Le premier fut que personne n'oublierai jamais ce qu'il s'était passé ici quelque soit la personne et quelque soit le futur. Le deuxième fut que plus jamais un tel massacre ne soit perpétré. Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue. La première depuis bien longtemps. En fait depuis que sa femme et sa fille l'avait quitté pour aller dans le monde des morts. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans la tête que la guerre était réellement fini.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que le seigneur des ténèbres était mort. Deux mois que Harry Potter était maintenus dans le coma et deux mois que le monde essayait tant bien que mal de se relever. Et cela faisait deux mois que les survivants de la bataille final se succédaient au chevet de Harry Potter empêchant par la même les curieux venus voir leur Sauveur. Abramo était devenu le médicomage attitré du grand sauveur. La plupart des autres n'étant que des fanas de Harry voulant plus le prendre en photo que le soigner. Mais aujourd'hui il y avait plus de monde que d'habitude. En effet Aujourd'hui Abramo devait retirer le sortilège du coma artificiel sur Harry. La suite comme le disait Abramo ne dépendait que de lui. Lorsqu'il avait émis pour la première fois que Harry ne se réveillerait peut être jamais, coma artificiel ou non, la plupart des gens présent avait voulu lui sauter dessus pour lui casser la figure. Il l'avait échappé de justesse ce jour là expliquant son point de vue.

_Flashback_

- Vous savez comme moi que Harry à pratiquement tout perdu. Et tout ça à cause d'un même homme. Tuer ce fumier de Voldemort était le seul but que Harry s'était fixé dans sa vie. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, il n'a plus de but. Et combien pensez-vous de mort que cette bataille a fait. Non, en fait vous le savez pertinemment. Ce que je veux dire c'est que même si Harry n'est plus en danger et qu'il n'a plus rien il se peut qu'il ne veuille pas se réveiller. Préférant rester dans l'ignorance jusque la fin.

_Fin du Flashback_

Après cela la plupart des personnes avaient fixé Abramo d'un drôle d'air. Ce qu'il avait dit était en train de faire mouche dans leurs esprits. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient tous réunit ici attendant et espérant que Harry se réveille. Abramo était celui qui était le plus proche du lit. Celui-ci leva finalement sa baguette. Le contre sort franchit ses lèvres. Mais Harry resta toujours aussi immobile ne montrant aucun signe de réveil. Abramo soupira. Il s'en était douté. Il y avait deux choix qui se présentaient. Soit Harry allait bientôt se réveiller. Finalement, après un coma de deux mois forcé on ne se réveillait pas non plus dès que le sortilège était levé. Soit alors son hypothèse devenait bonne et Ils auraient beaucoup de mal à faire sortir Harry de son coma. En se retournant Abramo soupira. Pour finalement froncer des sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait donc traversé l'esprit pour laisser entrer autant de personne dans la chambre d'un patient. De plus on commençait à étouffer dans cette pièce.

Alan était bien entendu présent dans la pièce lorsque Abramo enleva le sortilège et bien sur il fut déçu comme tous les autres de voir que cela n'avait pas marché. Son regard croisa alors celui de Abramo. Celui-ci fronçât les sourcils. Il allait de toute évidence bientôt faire sortir toute les personnes présentes ici. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs sans tarder.

- Bien je suis désolé mais comme vous le constatez Harry est toujours dans le coma. Tous ce que j'ai à dire c'est de reprendre les rondes pour le surveiller. Et surtout parlez lui. Si vous le voyez bouger ne serai-ce qu'un tout petit peu prévenez moi immédiatement. Bon je crois que j'ai tout dit. Allez ouste ! Tous dehors !

Cela faisait maintenant deux jour que le sort avait été levé et c'était au tour d'Alan de surveiller Harry. Celui-ci contemplait silencieusement le visage de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils puis soupira. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi lui dire. Par quel bout commencer pour s'excuser. Parce que oui Alan voulait s'excuser envers ce garçon. Il voulait s'excuser depuis le jour ou Hermione était morte. De ne pas avoir su la protéger. De ne pas avoir su le protéger aussi.

- Je… Harry… Je… excuse moi ! Excuse-moi de n'avoir pas pu t'aider. Je... J'aurais du protéger Hermione. C'est de ma faute si elle et ma femme sont mortes. Tu sais, je crois que je t'envie un peu. Tu es si serein dans ce coma. J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu fais ton âge pour une fois. Je sais que si tu te réveille tu ne vas pas être content. Tellement des nôtres sont morts. Minerva. Tu sais j'ai appris qu'elle était morte dignement en tuant pas mal d'ennemi. Et je n'ai pas non plus protégé Charlie. Lui aussi j'aurai dû le protéger. J'aurai dû te protéger aussi. Ce n'est pas, après tout le rôle d'un adulte de protéger un enfant ? Alan s'interrompit mal à l'aise. Aucune larme ne coulait. Il ne pouvait plus pleurer, cela faisait déjà longtemps que ses larmes s'étaient tari.

- Tu le sais peut être déjà mais la reconstruction avance bien. Moldus et Sorcier s'aidant mutuellement. En même temps les Sorciers ont presque tous disparu. Une vingtaine ! tu te rends compte il ne reste plus qu'une vingtaine de sorcier ! Alan s'interrompit de nouveau. Il croyait avoir vu la paupière de Harry bouger. Il le fixa un moment. Ne voyant aucun autre signe il reprit

- Je ne parle pas non plus du nombre de moldus qui reste. Nous ne somme plus que cinq cent mille. Voldemort a bien réussi son coup. Je crois que nous allons mettre du temps avant de nous relever. Mais tu sais Amath et Nayéli ont enfin décidé de se déclarer leur flamme. Ils vont se marier dans quelques semaines. La guerre est enfin finie et nous allons tous pouvoir nous relever. Alors toi aussi tu dois te réveiller. Que dirait tout tes anciens amis s'il te voyait dans cet état. Tu es en vie, bon sang Harry le monde ne se résume pas à tuer ou être tué. Tu peux recommencer une nouvelle vie ! Alors saisi ta chance. Réveille-toi ! Alan s'arrêta pour respirer et reprit d'un ton suppliant

- Réveille toi Harry je t'en supplie qu'allons nous devenir ? Nous tous t'attendons, on attend que notre fils se réveille enfin.

Une larme perla de l'œil droit d'Alan, celle-ci descendit lentement sur sa joue pour finalement se perdre dans sa barbe de plusieurs jour. Puis une deuxième suivit bientôt le chemin de la première. Alan se dit furtivement qu'il était devenu vraiment pleurnicheur depuis que la guerre était enfin finie. Mais cela n'avait pas vraiment son importance en ce moment, il se sentait tellement coupable. Harry lui entendait vaguement quelque chose. Quelqu'un pleurait. Quelqu'un à côté de lui pleurait. Il n'était pas mort non ? Alors pourquoi quelqu'un pleurait ? Puis le discours lui revint en mémoire. Alan était à côté de lui. Alan qui s'en voulait de ne pas les avoir protégés. Alan qui le considérait comme son fils. Puis le nombre de victime. Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour tourner la tête vers Alan. Celui-ci n'avait pas vu Harry ouvrir ses yeux il sursauta donc lorsqu'il entendit la phrase de Harry.

- Franchement, Alan penses-tu réellement que je t'en veuille ? C'était la guerre !

- Harry ! Glapit Alan

- Salut Alan. Répondit Harry un brin malicieux

- Ne dit pas simplement ça ! bon sang, je vais prévenir Abramo que tu es réveillé. Ne bouge surtout pas !

- Oui chef !

Alan couru dans les couloirs de l'hôpital faisant lever les sourcils des uns et avoir une réprimande des autres. Bien que pour le moment il ne faisait aucun cas sur les sentiments des infirmières présent. Une seule personne comptait et il la retrouva à un détour de couloir, lui rentrant littéralement dedans. Abramo, sur les fesses, s'apprêtait à engueuler le coupable lorsqu'il vit la main d'Alan tendu pour l'aider à se relever. La première pensé qu'il eu fut que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à Harry, la deuxième était qu'il s'était peu être tout simplement réveillé. Ses questions eurent une question presque immédiatement, lorsqu'Alan prit la parole.

- Abramo, vite, Harry s'est réveillé. Je lui parlais et il a simplement ouvert les yeux.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le médicomage se remette sur pied et suivre un Alan plus que fébrile. Une fois la chambre atteinte, Abramo se précipita sur le corps de Harry sous l'œil amusé du principal concerné.

- Je vais bien Abramo, je me sens juste comme quelqu'un sortant du coma. Mais si tu me disais plutôt de temps j'ai dormit. La bataille s'est passée hier pour moi.

Bien sur, Abramo ignora se que son patient préféré lui disait et lançait tout un tas de sort sur le corps de ce dernier. Constatant finalement à contrecœur que son patient était effectivement en bonne santé, il se décidât à lui répondre.

- Effectivement tu vas bien. La bataille s'est déroulé il y a deux mois, à présent le monde tente tant bien que mal à se reconstruire. Les membres de l'ordre on tous été élu à un poste important pour pouvoir faire fonctionner le monde. Et pour répondre à ta question idiote qui va surement bientôt franchir tes lèvres, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant deux jours.

Il s'était passé quelques semaines depuis que Harry s'était réveillé de son coma. Il avait passé le plus clair de son temps chez lui, ne voyant que pour quelques rares occasions ses anciens compagnons de combat devenant par la même occasion quelqu'un de renfermé. Devant sa maison se trouvait, chaque jour, des dizaines de journalistes sorcier et moldus pour essayer de le prendre en photo, ou la cerise sur le gâteau, avoir une interview de sa part. Lorsqu'il mettait un pied au dehors et qu'il avait par ailleurs réussi à semer les journalistes, des gens, sorciers comme moldus venait lui serrer la main ou l'adulait. Certain le voyait comme un dieu, d'autre parlait du successeur de Merlin. Pourtant aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, Amath et Nayéli allait se marier et il était le témoin de celle-ci.

La cérémonie se déroulait qu'en présence des membres de la résistance. Pas que les deux tourtereaux ne voulait pas inviter leur famille, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'en avaient plus. Tout au moins celle qui était liée par le sang car tous ceux présent était la famille de ces deux là.

Le mariage fut parfait et rapidement la nuit commença à tomber. La fête battait de son plein lorsque Harry décidât que le moment de s'éclipser était venu. S'excusant auprès de son compagnon avec lequel il parlait, Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire triste. Les personnes présentes ne le remarquèrent malheureusement pas. Si ceux-ci l'avaient fait peut-être que les choses se serait passé autrement. Toujours est-il que Harry profita de l'obscurité pour transplaner. Il se retrouva devant Godric Hallow. Sa maison et aussi le principal lieu de résistance lors de la guerre. Maintenant il n'y avait personne. Harry s'arrêta devant les portes. Il devait faire vite. Avant que Abramo ou Alan ne vienne ici pour le chercher. Pendant les quelques semaines suivant son coma il avait réfléchi et maintenant il avait un plan. Il avait hésité, jouer avec le temps pouvait être très dangereux.

Tout en ramassant ses objets les plus précieux et quelques vêtements, Harry se remémora se qu'il devait faire. Il allait retourner dans le passé. Exactement lorsque Tom serai un petit bébé inoffensif. Et alors il le tuerait. À nouveau. Pour tous les morts, il allait changer le passé pour un futur meilleur puis ensuite il se reconstruirait là bas. Il avait déjà prévu une identité. Janus Smith. Il avait trouvé ce prénom dans un livre parlant de dieu et de mythologie. Janus était le gardien des portes et lui allait ouvrir la porte du temps. Il serait un américain nouvellement milliardaire ainsi plus de question sur l'argent. Il allait enfin devenir quelqu'un de normal pas celui qui avait sauvé le monde. Il fallait qu'il retourne dans le passé grâce à une magie oubliée de la plupart. Harry se retrouva devant un tableau et l'ouvrit. Tout son argent se trouvait là. Il ne fit ni une ni deux et prit tout. Il n'avait plus le temps.

Harry couru le plus vite possible. Heureusement que la magie soignait pratiquement tout en peu de temps. Il était sur que sinon il aurait été gêné. Il arriva enfin là où il voulait être. Une clairière se situant dans une forêt. Celle-ci se trouvant juste derrière le manoir. En fait cette forêt s'étalait entre le manoir et une ville moldu, la clairière était juste au centre de ceci. Harry prit son couteau, traça un cercle parfait au sol. Il grava ensuite la date ou il voulait aller. 1926 était maintenant graver en haut du cercle. Il retira alors son tee-shirt et le posa avec ses autres affaires se trouvant déjà dans un autre endroit du cercle. Il savait que pour la suite il fallait être fou. C'était d'ailleurs bien pour cela que cette magie n'était plus utiliser. En effet, il fallait graver des runes sur son propre corps. Ce n'est pas ce qui allait l'arrêter. Une sur chaque main. Une sur chaque pied. Une sur son front et enfin une dernière sur son torse.

Harry était sur de les avoir fait correctement, il s'était entrainé à les dessiner des années durant. Juste au cas où il ne resterait plus d'autres solutions. Et aujourd'hui il le faisait. Harry respira profondément et ferma les yeux. Il se mit alors à chercher sa magie. Elle était là. Attendant de sortir. Il su alors que c'était le bon moment. Il mit doucement ses mains sur la marque de sa poitrine. Sa magie jailli alors hors de lui. Une lumière blanche l'enveloppa, lui, ainsi que ses affaires. Celle-ci disparut alors aussi brusquement qu'elle était venu. Là ou se tenait il y a quelque seconde le sauveur de l'Humanité il n'y avait plus rien. Harry Potter avait disparu.


	2. Nouvelle vie

Voici enfin le chapitre deux je sais qu'il s'est fait beaucoup attendre mais je n'avais plus du tout le temps de m'occuper de mes fanfics. De plus je suis passer par un moment de découragement. Enfin me revoilà avec le chapitre deux rien que pour vous!

Disclaimeurs : Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi sauf quelques uns.

Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle vie

Dans une clairière, une lumière blanche apparu faisant fuir les quelques animaux présent. Dans ce halo de lumière apparu une silhouette. Celle-ci s'effondra soudainement au sol. Harry, car il ne faisait aucun doute que la silhouette était Harry, se releva en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Celui-ci regarda alors autour de lui. C'était la clairière d'où il venait juste de partir. Pourtant Harry était sûr que la magie avait opéré. Il n'avait qu'à regarder sur ses mains. Les runes avaient disparus. Bien. Il allait pouvoir transplaner à la ville la plus proche.

Harry se concentra donc. Il rouvrit alors les yeux trente secondes plus tard. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours dans cette foutue clairière. Il fronça les sourcils. Théoriquement les barrières anti-transplanage du manoir ne devait plus fonctionner ici. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas transplaner. Et puis il pourrait bien voir le pourquoi plus tard. Le plus important était d'aller à la ville voir s'il était arrivé à la bonne époque.

Harry arriva finalement à destination. La petite ville avait beaucoup changé. Celle-ci ressemblait par ailleurs plus à un petit hameau qu'à une ville. Il devait y avoir tout au plus 200 personnes qui habitait ici. De la petite colline où il était, il pouvait apercevoir l'ensemble. Il y avait un centre ville où les magasins se côtoyaient. Il y avait tout au plus une épicerie, un café, une boutique de vêtement et une poste. Au loin on pouvait aussi apercevoir des rails de chemin de fer avec une bâtisse en béton. La gare du village. Harry flâna tranquillement dans les petites rues du village jusqu'à arriver devant le Pub. Il entra alors dedans. Les gens étaient assez nombreux. Quoi de plus normal. Harry savait que les gens de ce village avaient toujours aimée se rassembler dans cet endroit pour pouvoir s'amuser entre eux. Il se rappelait encore comment la vieille dame avait adoré raconté tout cela sur son village natal. Malheureusement celle-ci était morte quelque jour plus tard. D'une attaque surprise des mangemorts. La ville avait été pratiquement rayée de la carte et ressemblait plus à une ville fantôme qu'à autre chose.

Il revint à lui lorsque la serveuse lui posa une main sur son bras. Il se retourna vers elle et voyant qu'elle avait son attention lui redemanda poliment.

- Que désirez-vous monsieur ?

- Excusez moi je m'étais perdu dans mes pensés. Pouvez vous le servir une bière ?

- Tout de suite monsieur

- Ah oui pourrais-je avoir le journal aussi. Demanda-t-il alors que la serveuse allait s'éloigner.

La jeune fille lui fit alors un ravissant sourire prouvant ainsi qu'elle avait entendu la dernière phrase et qu'elle allait le faire. Harry se détendit alors. Il avait failli sauter sur le coup de la jeune fille lorsque celle-ci l'avait agrippé au bras. Il allait falloir s'y faire. Ce n'était plus la guerre et il n'y avait aucun danger aux alentours. Il fallait qu'il perde cette manie s'il voulait un jour se reconstruire. Mais pas avant d'avoir tué ce petit Jedusor qui allait devenir le plus terrible des mages noirs. Et après et bien. Il verrait bien ce qu'il ferrait. Bien que la mort ne semblait pas une si mauvaise idée.

La serveuse revint avec sa chope de bière dans une main et le journal du jour coincé sous son bras. Elle demanda alors à Harry 1, 5 livres sterling. Celui-ci les lui remit en souriant. L'argent moldus n'était pas un problème pour lui. Il en gardait toujours un peu parmi ses gallions, mornilles et noises. Il prit alors une gorgé de bière qu'il faillit d'ailleurs recracher en voyant la date. On était le premier juillet 1950 et non en 1926 comme il le prévoyait. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu dans ses équations tout cela. Il se retrouvait avec un Tom Elvis Jedusor âgé de 23 ans sur les bras. Celui qui fut nommé le survivant calcula rapidement dans sa tête depuis combien de temps le futur mage noir était sortit de Poudlard. Six ans. Il y avait encore une chance pour que Tom travaille chez Barjow et Beurk.

Harry termina rapidement sa bière et se leva. Il avait laissé le journal sur la table sans le lire. Après tout il avait autre chose de plus urgent à faire. Ce n'était plus un petit bébé inoffensif qu'il devait tuer mais un jeune homme particulièrement brillant qui était un sorcier accompli depuis six ans et qui avait surement déjà crée quelques horcruxes. Harry fit mentalement la liste tout en allant vers une sombre ruelle. Il y avait déjà le journal intime. La bague aussi. Il avait récupérer celle-ci lors de sa sixième année. La coupe était une possibilité qu'il ne fallait pas enlever. Tom l'avait récupéré lorsqu'il travaillait chez Barjow et Beurk. Et enfin s'il la malchance était avec lui et que Tom avait déjà quitté Barjow et Beurk. Il y avait aussi le diadème. Trois voire quatre horcruxes à détruire avant de s'attaquer au problème qu'était Jedusor. Harry jura. Pourquoi donc cela lui était-il arrivé.

Une fois dans la petite ruelle il prit à peine le temps de regarder s'il y avait des gens autour de lui qu'il transplana. Sans grand succès. Il était toujours dans cette petite ruelle et ressentait toujours cette impression de manque. Il essaya alors d'accéder à sa magie. Il n'y arriva pas. Bon il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il lui arrivait de ne pas pouvoir ressentir sa magie lorsque celle-ci atteignait un certain niveau. En fait il n'arrivait pas à sentir sa magie lorsqu'il atteignait le niveau d'un sorcier moyen. C'est-à-dire bas pour lui. Mais un sorcier de niveau moyen pouvait transplaner. Il voulait bien croire que sa magie avait été pompé lorsqu'il avait changé d'époque mais delà à avoir un niveau si bas qu'il ne pouvait transplaner.

Harry soupira et se résigna à partir en direction de la gare. En arrivant là bas il se dit qu'il avait finalement peut être un peu de chance. Un train qui allait à Londres partait dans une heure. Il avait largement le temps de prendre son billet. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit sans tarder. Par contre il fit une grimace lorsqu'il entendit la réponse à sa question c'est-à-dire combien de temps mettrait-il pour arriver à Londres. Il ne fallait pas moins de sept heures pour y arriver. Il comprit pourquoi en voyant une locomotive à vapeur arriver. Dans les années 50 on utilisait encore ce moyen de transport et bien sur ce train allait beaucoup moins vite que les T.G.V.

Harry entra dans le compartiment. Celui-ci était déjà occuper par une dame et son fils. La dame devait avoir à peu près la trentaine. Elle était habillée de noir, signe qu'elle faisait toujours le deuil de son mari. Elle avait une longue chevelure blonde. Ses yeux bleu lui rappelait à Harry l'eau pur. Le petit garçon devait avoir à peine six ans. Il avait hérité de la chevelure blonde de sa mère. Par contre il avait les yeux gris. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Un petit air de je ne sais quoi qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de familier. Le garçon se tenait droit à côté de sa mère et lui lançait des regards curieux. On avait l'impression qu'il se retenait de poser des questions à Harry. Celui-ci fit un sourire en coin au petit bonhomme assit devant lui. Cela suffit au petit garçon pour entamer la conversation.

- Monsieur vous avez eu ou cette cicatrice ? Vous vous l'êtes fait pendant la guerre ? Maman elle dit que mon oncle est mort la bas et que c'est ça qui a tué papa. Alors vous êtes un héros ? demanda le garçon tout en pointant son doigt sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair de Harry

- Alexander ! voyons ce ne sont pas des questions à poser ! qu'ai-je donc enseigné ?

- Excusez le monsieur. Reprit-elle en regardant Harry.

Harry les regarda étrangement avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son esprit. La seconde guerre mondiale. Elle s'était fini il y a de ça six ans. Mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ce garçon. Sa cicatrice n'avait pas disparu à la chute de Voldemort et il l'aurait à vie. Mais comment raconter à des moldus que la sorcellerie existe et que cette cicatrice est juste la rencontre cuisante avec un sort pouvant tuer. Décidément très mauvaise idée. C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans la tête de Harry. Celle-ci pouvait tout à fait être plausible. Aussi du côté sorcier que du coté moldus.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu sais, petit, j'étais trop jeune pour avoir fait la guerre. Par contre cette cicatrice je la doit à un obus qui explosa pas très loin de chez moi, provoquant une chute de pierre. Et j'en ai malheureusement reçu une ici. Dit-il en pointant sa cicatrice.

- Je suis pas petit ! J'ai six ans !

- Non en effet tu n'es plus petit. Mais dit moi comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Alexander Thomas Adams. Et toi c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Moi ? je m'appelle Janus Harry Smith. Mais dit moi Alexander en quelle classe est tu ?

- Je suis en deuxième année de l'école primaire.

- Et tu aimes ?

- Oui ! j'adore apprendre à lire et à écrire. Maman me l'a appris.

- Et tu l'aime bien ta maman ?

- Oui ! mais maintenant elle est toute seule alors c'est à moi de la protéger. C'est papa qui me l'a dit !

Harry fronça des sourcils à cette phrase. Ne leurs restaient-ils pas de la famille.

- Et toi t'es tout seul ?

- Ma famille est morte dans la guerre.

- En fait il reste de la famille à maman mais…

- Alexander suffit ! répliqua la mère avec un froncement de sourcil.

Elle trouvait que son fils en racontait trop à cet inconnu. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir toute sa vie non plus. Bien que cela soit triste qu'il est perdu sa famille dans la guerre mais il n'était pas le seul cas. Elle, c'était différent. Elle se rappelait la honte dans les yeux de ses parents. Elle se rappelait le jour où ils avaient décidé de la déshériter. Elle se rappelait combien c'était douloureux de se retrouver sans toit à onze ans.

Mais l'heure n'était plus aux lamentations. Le voyage se finit alors dans un silence tendu entre Harry et Madame Adams. Son fils, lui, contemplait sa mère puis l'homme étrange qui était rentrée dans le compartiment. Les minutes défilèrent ainsi que les heures. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent finalement à Londres. Harry sortis immédiatement après l'arrêt du train. Il n'avait pas une minute à perdre. Il devait absolument aller vérifier. Le moyen le plus rapide était encore de prendre le métro.

Il était enfin arrivé. Le chaudron baveur n'avait ou n'allait pas changer durant toute ces années. Il avait toujours l'air aussi miteux que ce que Harry avait vu la première fois. Celui-ci poussa les portes et entra. Il fut étonné du nombre de personne se trouvant dedans. Le bar était rempli. Pas que celui-ci avait été particulièrement vide à son époque mais la différence de personne était flagrante. A son époque on pouvait parler d'un bar plein. Là on pouvait parler d'un bar surchargé. Des gens attendaient même dans les coins que des tables se libèrent. Harry ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter et fonça vers la cour arrière. Même ici la différence était grande. Le muret restait perpétuellement ouvert pour laisser les gens entrer et sortir comme ils le voulaient. La guerre contre Voldemort avait-elle vraiment autant de ravage ? Question stupide. Il savait à quel point vu qu'il n'était plus qu'une vingtaine de survivant. Mais il n'avait imaginé que la première guerre contre Tom avait été elle aussi violente. Bien sûr il avait entendu les adultes en parler. Mais écouter et le constater était deux choses totalement différentes.

Harry s'arrêta devant l'allée des embrumes. Elle était toujours aussi sombre. Des gens encapuchonnés entrait et sortait de la ruelle. C'est là qu'une chose frappa Harry. S'il entrait dans l'allée comme il était. C'est-à-dire habillé comme un moldus. Déjà que dans l'allée principale on le reluquait assez bizarrement. Il allait surement déclencher une ou deux petite bagarre. Et il valait mieux éviter de se faire remarquer. Il regarda un endroit où il pourrait enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité sans se faire voir. Il y avait certes du monde dans l'allée des embrumes mais pas assez pour risquer de rentrer dans quelqu'un.

Là-bas. Pas très loin d'une boutique, il y avait une ruelle qui servait à mettre les déchets. Il pouvait enfiler sa cape ici. Une fois dans l'allée avec sa cape sur le dos, Harry se dirigea vers la boutique de Barjow et Beurk. Celle-ci avait toujours la même devanture et était aussi ragoutante que la dernière fois où il avait mis les pieds. Le propriétaire était le même, bien que vraiment plus jeune qu'à son époque. La renommée du magasin par contre n'était pas la même. Beaucoup de gens entrait et sortait du magasin. Parfois ils avaient quelque chose avec eux et avait l'air satisfait d'autre fois il repartait les mains vide en rouspétant contre ce vendeur pathétique qui ne jurait que par l'argent.

Harry pénétra dans la boutique. Il faisait sombre et on avait du mal à distinguer les personnes à la caisse. Il y avait deux personnes. Harry soupira de soulagement. Tom n'était apparemment pas encore partie de cet endroit sordide. Il se rapprocha de la caisse. D'où il était il ne pouvait pas dire avec certitude que c'était bien Tom qui enregistrait les articles. Celui-ci avait l'air assez jeune. Il n'avait surement pas la trentaine. Par contre son visage était aussi caché par un capuchon. Il était de taille et de corpulence moyenne. Il Pouvait très bien être le futur mage noir comme il pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre. Harry ne put se retenir de grogner. Il lui était impossible de savoir si ce garçon était Tom. Le seul moyen serait de revenir ici suivre le garçon pour voir son visage.

Harry sortit du magasin et de la ruelle pour retourner sur le chemin de traverse et enlever sa cape d'invisibilité. Pendant qu'il était coincé ici à attendre la fermeture du magasin autant aller s'acheter quelque vêtement. Il n'avait pris que ses affaires important et avait donc laissé tous ses vêtements chez lui. De plus pendant son époque les rebelles s'habillaient en moldus. Ne pouvant accéder aux boutiques sorcières. Il se dirigea alors vers l'emplacement ou était madame Guipure à son époque. La boutique était toujours là ou plutôt déjà là. Le survivant poussa la porte. Une femme d'âge assez mûre lui sauta pratiquement dessus. Il y avait une dizaine de client parcourant le magasin ici et là. La vendeuse, car il était certain que celle-ci n'était pas madame guipure, lui adressa la parole.

- Bonjour monsieur. Que désirez-vous ? Voulez vous regarder quelques articles ou alors puis-je peut-être vous conseiller.

- Je voudrai bien que vous m'aidiez. Je voudrai quelque robe de tous les jours ainsi qu'une robe de soirée et une cape aussi. S'il vous plait. Répondit Harry avec un sourire sur le visage

- Très bien. Suivez-moi, je peux peut-être vous conseiller quelque tissu

- Je vous en remercie.

Harry suivit donc la femme dans quelques allées. Elle s'arrêta enfin devant plusieurs modèles de robe. Harry choisit le modèle standard en noir. Ce modèle n'était pas très différent de l'uniforme de Poudlard. Par contre, contrairement à Poudlard ou un tissu était utilisé pour toutes les robes. Ici il pouvait choisir à qualité du tissu. Harry pensa que tant qu'à être habillé autant prendre des vêtements de bonne qualité et acheta donc la robe dans un tissu assez épais et résistant sans avoir un style trop grossier. Pour la robe de soirée il s'était décidé pour deux robes. L'une était verte en harmonie avec ses yeux. Au bout des manches, sur le pan de sa robe et sur les cols il avait demandé à ce que des liserait soit mit. Ceux-ci allaient être de couleur or. La deuxième était d'une couleur d'un violet sombre. Il rappelait à Harry cette pierre qu'il avait déjà vue. Une améthyste. Il avait choisie cette fois-ci des liserée de couleur bleu-verte.

La vendeuse l'installa ensuite sur un tabouret pour prendre des mesures. Du coin de l'œil il voyait plusieurs autre vendeuse conseiller leurs client ou s'affairant, comme la sienne, à prendre des mesures. Une fois que cette torture fut finit la vendeuse le remercia de ses achats et de revenir le lendemain prendre ses affaires. Harry regarda l'heure à sa montre. Il n'était pas encore temps d'y aller. Il se décida donc d'acheter le journal. Il devait après tout s'informer sur l'époque. Tout se qu'il savait était que la seconde guerre mondiale était passé et que Dumbledore avait déjà vaincu Grindelwald. Donc pas de problème en ce qui concerne un mage noir. Il n'y en avait eu aucun de majeur entre Grindelwald et Voldemort. Mais il ne savait rien de la situation politique ni de l'actuel premier ministre anglais. Il savait par ailleurs que, comme dans les bars moldus, au chaudron baveur, il prêtait un exemplaire du journal si on consommais.

C'est ainsi que Harry se redirigea vers le chaudron baveur pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il y avait un peu moins de monde que lorsqu'il était entré. Il se dirigea donc vers une place de libre et s'installa. Le serveur arriva tout de suite lui demanda par la même se qu'il voulait. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva avec une chope de bierraubeurre dans les mains et un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier. Bien que souvent se qu'il racontait dedans n'était qu'un ramassis d'idiotie pour que la population soutienne le premier ministre. Mais le chicaneur n'était pas encore crée. Et ce n'était pas non plus une référence. Mais il fallait se contenter de ce que l'on avait sous la main et souvent il y avait une part de vérité que certain arrivait à découvrir.

Et ce que, Harry découvrit ce jour là le fit soupirer, une conclusion sautant à son esprit. Le ministre actuel, Abrutus Jelesais, était pour le moins aussi stupide que Fudge l'était dans son temps. Un abruti parfait pour diriger un monde en paix. Harry regarda à nouveau sa montre. Soupirant de nouveau, il se leva laissant sur la table un pourboire pour le serveur. Le fait que le premier ministre soit un crétin ne le regardait absolument pas pour le moment. La chose la plus importante était de vérifier si oui ou non l'aide de Barjow était Tom.

Harry enfila donc de nouveau sa cape d'invisibilité sur la tête et attendit. Il vit entrer une dame qui ressemblai aux sorcières dans les conte moldus. Cette remarque le fit sourire. Il la revit ensuite sortir. Il vit aussi le panneau de la boutique passer de ouvert à fermer. Il vit le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. Mais il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de celui qu'il cherchait. Soudain une idée germa en lui. Et si le propriétaire et les employés dormaient dans la boutique. Ça expliquerait alors pourquoi il n'y avait pas signe de vie dans la boutique ou à l'extérieur. Soupirant pour la énième fois, il se dirigea alors pour la tout aussi énième fois vers le chaudron baveur avec pour cette fois ci comme objectif de reprendre une chambre et passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il verrait alors le lendemain si oui ou non si la personne avec Barjow était Tom.

Le lendemain Harry enfila directement sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea vers une boutique qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur. Une fois devant celle-ci il attendit qu'une personne daigne enfin pousser la porte pour pouvoir entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne se fit pas prier pour se diriger directement à la caisse. Le jeune homme était là. A la même place qu'hier et portant exactement la même chose. Harry le scruta alors attentivement. Il ne repéra rien de nouveau. Ce jeune homme pouvait être Tom comme il pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant plus Harry le fixait, plus il avait l'impression que ce jeune homme n'était pas Tom. Ce n'est que vers les midis que son sentiment se vérifia.

En effet, un client faisant la moitié de Harry en taille se pointa au comptoir. Le jeune homme se pencha alors pour le regarder laissant s'échapper une mèche châtain clair de sa capuche. Tom n'avait pas les cheveux châtain. Une deuxième confirmation lui vient lorsque Barjow prit abruptement la parole

- Bungee ! je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention aux objets ! Tom, lui, au moins savait s'y faire !

Harry se sentit soulagé et en colère en même temps. Il était soulagé de savoir que le garçon devant lui n'était pas Tom et en colère d'avoir loupé le mage et de ne pas savoir où celui-ci était. Il allait surement devoir attendre que celui-ci commence à monter en puissance c'est-à-dire pas avant vingt ans. Il allait devoir se faire une identité ici, de préférence connus, comme cela lorsque Tom réapparaitrai il serait dans les premier au courant. Le bon côté était qu'il allait avoir le temps pour retrouver les horcruxes que Tom avait déjà crée.

Harry alla se requinquer avant d'aller chercher ses robes puis flâner sur le chemin de traverse. Il devait maintenant se trouver une identité. De préférence un nouveau milliardaire. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il n'était pas connu avant. Il serait aussi un sang de bourbe. Les sangs purs étant trop connus. Maintenant il fallait trouver un pays où l'on pouvait s'enrichir en étant un tant soi peu malin. Et les états unis était parfait pour cela. Après tout on ne dit pas qu'en Amérique tout est possible ? Le rêve américain ? Il était donc un américain nouvellement riche qui revenait en Angleterre, la terre de son enfance. Il avait étudié avec un précepteur. Le seul problème est qu'il lui fallait des contacts en Amérique pour appuyer sa vie. Un séjour là bas allait donc s'imposait. Maintenant qu'il savait que Tom avait disparu de la circulation. Rien ne pressait. Le plus dur à trouver était un nom. Heureusement pour lui il y avait déjà pensé à son époque. Janus Harry Smith allait pouvoir naître.

Harry regarda alors sa montre. Celle-ci indiquait les cinq heures. Il avait juste le temps de passer à saint mangouste avant de retourner au chaudron. Arrivé à saint mangouste il se dirigea directement vers l'accueil. Il voulait savoir exactement l'état de sa magie. Cela l'inquiétait quand même de savoir qu'il n'arrivait pas à transplaner. Une dame d'entre les deux âges se tenait au comptoir. Un sourire était plaqué sur ses lèvres. Harry lui adressa alors la parole sans détour.

- Excusez-moi je voudrais voir un médicomage pour faire une consultation de ma magie. Je m'inquiète ne pouvant plus transplaner…

- Je comprends veuillez attendre quelque instant que je regarde si quelqu'un est disponible.

- Je vous en prie. Répondit Harry un sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

- Vous avez de la chance. Le médicomage Jones est libre. Patientez quelques instant que je l'appelle. Quel es votre nom ?

- Janus Smith

- Bien.

Harry alla alors s'asseoir sur les fauteuils disponible dans le hall d'entrée. Il n'eus pas à attendre beaucoup qu'il entendit son nom résonner dans la pièce. A côté de la femme qui l'avait accueilli se trouvait un homme qui avait l'air proche de sa retraite. Une fois devant lui, l'homme le dirigea vers son bureau et lui indiqua une chaise. Harry prit donc place.

- Bien monsieur Smith. La secrétaire m'a un peu expliqué votre cas. Je vais d'abord ausculter votre magie. Ensuite je vous poserez surement quelque question. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Cela peut arriver lorsque l'on fournit un trop gros effort. Mais surtout ne bougez pas.

- Auscultare magicae.

- Incroyable je n'ai jamais vu ça en soixante ans de carrière. Et pourtant j'en ai vu des cas de baisse magique ! Mais comment expliquez cela? Avez-vous fait un gros effort de magie ces derniers temps ? reprit-il après plusieurs seconde de silence tendu.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Votre magie est nulle. Si vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous pouviez transplaner avant je vous aurez pris pour un cracmol. La seule chose pouvant expliquer cela serait de dire que vous avez effectué un sort qui demandait plus de magie que vous n'en possédez. Mais un sort comme cela n'existe pas. Le ministère fait bien attention sur cette réglementation.

- Je pense pourtant que c'est mon cas. Merci pour cela. Savez vous combien de temps cela prendrait pour retrouver ma magie ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire avec certitude. Mais très certainement un an ou plus. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. C'est la première fois que je vois un être se vider complètement de sa magie. Il se peut même que vous ne la retrouveriez jamais.

- Je vais retrouver ma magie. Répondit Harry blême

- Il faut absolument que je la retrouve. Chuchota-t-il tout bas.

- Je l'espère pour vous. Dans tout les cas j'aimerais que vous me teniez informé si vous retrouviez votre magie. Dans tout les cas faites-moi signe dans un an pour me tenir au courant.

- Très bien. Merci et au revoir.

- Au revoir monsieur Smith.

Une ombre se faufila dans un magasin. Sur la devanture de celui-ci on pouvait lire Barjow et Beurk. L'ombre avança. Elle savait où se diriger. Il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. Une fois arrivé au niveau du comptoir, l'ombre essaya d'ouvrir un des tiroirs. Celui-ci résista. L'ombre jura puis lança finalement un alohomora. Elle jura encore plus lorsqu'une lumière s'alluma dans le couloir au bout. Là où se trouvaient les chambres. Un homme s'avança vers elle. L'ombre essaya alors tant bien que mal de se cacher. Barjow entra finalement dans la pièce principale. Il avait l'air endormi comme s'il venait tout juste de se réveiller. Ce qui était effectivement le cas. Une sorte d'alarme était placé sur son comptoir. Si un sort le touchait, le propriétaire était immédiatement avertit. Le problème était qu'il n'y avait strictement personne dans la pièce. Barjow s'avança tout doucement à travers les étagères. Une ombre se profila alors sur sa gauche. Barjow répliqua immédiatement avec un Expelliarmus.

- Qui êtes vous ! Le magasin est fermé. Partez d'ici !

- Ou sinon quoi ? vous allez appeler les aurors ? Je suis sûr qu'ils seront très content de pouvoir mettre les pieds ici pour vous coffrer Barjow !

- Vous êtes un de ces satané aurors ? Allez-vous—en ! Je connais bien des personnes qui pourraient vous faire partir d'ici.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Barjow ! ou plutôt si, inquiétez vous. Je ne suis pas un aurors.

Sur ses mots, l'ombre s'avança devant Barjow. Une cape noire le recouvrait entièrement de la tête au pied. Elle était ouverte sur le devant laissant entre apercevoir un haut de couleur tout aussi noir que la cape. Dans le dos de la cape un cercle prenait toute la place. Dans ce cercle une rune y était brodée. Le cercle et la rune était de couleur or. Barjow aperçu aussi au cou de son adversaire un pendentif. Celui-ci était une pierre de couleur assez bizarre. Le gris et le noir s'y battait en duel. Barjow fronça des sourcils lorsque la personne en face de lui reprit la parole.

- Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ombre. Tel est mon nom.

- Ombre ? laissez-moi rire ! c'est un nom pour les débiles peureux du ministère ça ! Qui êtes vous !

- Je suis Ombre. Que cela vous plaise ou non. Maintenant veuillez m'excusez je n'ai pas toute la journée devant moi.

Sur ces mots tout s'enchaina. Barjow leva sa baguette pour lancer un sort lorsqu'Ombre sortit un pistolet qui était rangé dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Barjow ouvrit alors les yeux de stupeur et lança à la va vite un sort de protego. Le premier coup résonna dans la pièce se fracassant contre le bouclier. Le deuxième coup annula le bouclier faisant ouvrir les yeux de Barjow encore plus grand. La troisième atteignit sa cible. La balle se logea entre les deux yeux. Barjow retomba lentement en arrière. Mort.

- Manque de chance Barjow, ceci est un pistolet avec des balles enchanté. Un bouclier pourrait résister au balle normal mais pas aux miennes.

Ombre rangea son arme. Il se dirigea ensuite de nouveau vers le comptoir. La mort du propriétaire avait permit au meuble de se déverrouiller. Ombre murmura alors entre ses dents quelque chose comme si je l'avais su plus tôt j'aurai été directement dans sa chambre le tuer. Il farfouilla entre les divers tiroirs pour enfin trouver se qu'il recherchait. Ombre grogna .Ce qu'il avait trouvé ne l'enchantait guère. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte et repartit alors comme il était venu, laissant derrière lui le corps sans vis du propriétaire des lieux.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin de mauvaise humeur. Il allait devoir utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour ensuite aller au centre de portoloin le plus proche. Le centre de portoloin était une sorte d'entreprise où des portes au loin allant dans divers pays étaient entreposées. Ce système avait été mis en place pour les personnes ne possédant pas de permis de transplanage. Il se dirigea vers la cheminé et prononça clairement centre de porte au loin.

Il atterrit alors dans un grand hall. Une voix magiquement amplifié y résonnait. Harry entendit enfin sa destination

- Portoloin numéro 42 destination : États-Unis. Veuillez vous dirigez vers l'aile B plateforme 117. Le coût du voyage est de cinq gallions et trois mornilles. Le départ s'effectuera dans une demi-heure.

Harry maugréa dans sa barbe inexistante. Il allait devoir se dépêcher sinon il allait louper son ticket pour les États-Unis. Il s'inquiéta pour rien car une demi-heure plus tard, il ressentit un tiraillement au nombril, lui indiquant qu'il était en route pour les États-Unis.

Voilà le chapitre deux est terminé. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez par une review!


	3. EtatsUnis

Voilà le chapitre trois. Les Perses sont toujours pas à moi! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Chapitre 3 : Les États-Unis.

Une silhouette marchait dans une forêt. La nuit était tombée depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Pourtant cela ne semblait pas déranger la personne. Elle se dirigeait vers une direction inconnue. Elle marcha enfin jusqu'à tomber devant un vieux bâtiment en ruine. Souriant la personne en fit quand même le tour. Elle s'arrêta finalement de nouveau devant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. Ce bâtiment était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Harry souriait de toutes ses dents. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il était en Amérique. Il avait loué un petit studio à Washington et avait été aux casinos et autres champs de courses pour faire croire qu'il avait gagné son argent là-bas. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas gagné tant que cela mais désormais sa fortune s'expliquerait en partie et il pourrait alors la stocker chez Gringotts. Il avait aussi passé ces deux mois à parfaire son masque de Janus Smith. Celui-ci était désormais connu dans son voisinage comme quelqu'un étant chaleureux et toujours souriant. Sans oublier sa grande chance au jeu.

Si Harry était devant ce vieux bâtiment c'était parce qu'une autre idée avait germé dans son esprit. Ce plan allait être laborieux, voire quasiment impossible sans l'aide de personne mais si celui-ci réussissait il allait devenir l'une des figure clé parmi les sorciers, car son entreprise allait révolutionner le monde très obtus des sorciers. Il avait en effet décidé d'ouvrir une usine de recherche où technologies moldus et les sorts sorciers allaient se côtoyer et par conséquent créer des objets hybrides. Certes son projet était ambitieux mais il partait avec de l'avance sur les autres, il avait bien vu lors de la guerre qui avait fait rage à son époque à quel point la technologie moldu pouvait être destructrice et surtout évoluer très vite. Pas comme les sorciers qui gardait les mêmes sorts et les mêmes habitudes depuis des années. Décidant que pour ce soir il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre, Harry se décida de rentrer dans son studio.

Le lendemain matin, Harry prit un dossier sur sa table et y glissa quelques papiers. Lorsqu'il prit enfin un papier attestant bien qu'il s'appelait Janus Smith et qu'il était pour l'instant un immigré légal aux États-Unis, Harry se remémora dans quel condition il avait réussit à l'avoir.

_Flashback_

Cela faisait à peine deux jours que Harry était arrivé aux États-Unis et il avait déjà un sérieux problème. Dans la plupart des endroits où il voulait pénétrer demandait des papiers d'identité. Hors Harry n'avait pas de papier attestant qu'il s'appelait Janus Smith. Rentrant dans son studio frustré, Harry avait essayé de réfléchir à une situation plausible pour pouvoir avoir de nouveau papier sans que personne ne l'embête. Prenant le journal se trouvant sur sa table, Harry commença le lire. Rien dedans ne pouvait l'aider pour trouver ce qu'il voulait. Pestant contre lui-même car il n'avait absolument pas pensé comment avoir des papiers officiels, Harry alla se coucher en espérant avoir une meilleure idée le lendemain.

Lorsque le lendemain arriva, Harry alluma sa radio. Les informations venaient tout juste de débuter. Faisant son petit déjeuner, Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Soudainement il posa la poêle qu'il tenait en main et mit brusquement plus de volume. Le présentateur continuait à parler

... au niveau de la ville de San Francisco . Détruisant ainsi tout un quartier. Les survivants n'ont plus rien même pas un habit à se mettre sur le dos. C'est la plus terrible explosion de gaz depuis celle du 23 octobre de l'an dernier ...

Harry n'écouta pas plus. Il rebaissa le son et se remit à son activité c'est à dire préparer son petit déjeuner. Une idée germait dans sa tête. Il allait avoir des papiers et officielle qui plus est. Il suffisait que son plan fonctionne. Mais pour cela il faudrait qu'il vérifie où ce genre d'incident avait eu lieu. Il avala d'une traite son petit -déjeuner et attrapa son manteau. Il fallait qu'il aille dans la bibliothèque la plus proche. Il passa la matinée là-bas à lire les journaux des jours d'avant. Il était arrivé au journal du 18 juin 1950 lorsqu'il trouva se qu'il cherchait. Là, sur la une d'une journal était écrit en gros "Le mystérieux incident du village de Patterton". Regardant de plus près l'article, Harry fronça les yeux. Voilà ce que ce dernier disait.

"_Quelque chose d'étrange s'est passé hier dans le petit village de Patterton à cent kilomètre à peine de la capital des États-Unis. Un habitant témoigne qu'il n'a put à aucun moment aller chercher ses affaires et qu'il devrait à présent recommencer à zéro sa vie. Que c'est-il exactement passé là-bas, personne ne le sait pour le moment. Des agents fédéraux sont positionnés aux alentours du village empêchant quiconque d'approcher Patterton. Ils soutiennent simplement la thèse d'un suicide collectif dû à une secte quelconque. Mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui nous pouvons nous poser des questions. Quelques survivants affirme de se souvenir de rien à part de leurs maisons qui brûlaient et d'une horrible terreur. Décidant de fureter un peu plus notre journaliste a réussit à s'approcher un peu plus du village. Ce qu'il a découvert ne peux que nous faire se questionner. Pourquoi les corps des victimes ne porte pas de trace de sang? Pourquoi le village de Patterton a-t-il brûlé et enfin pourquoi les fédéraux empêche à quiconque même aux autres habitants de rentrer dans le village? "_

Harry fronça des yeux en lisant cet article. Quelque chose dans tout cela le dérangeait. Décidément les cadavres sans sang ressemblaient trop à des victimes de l'Avada et de plus le fait que les journalistes ne reparlent pas de l'évènement plus tard... Sans oublier qu'aucun moldu n'avait eu le droit de pénétrer l'endroit. Prit d'un doute terrible, Harry referma le journal et se dirigea précipitamment vers la sortie. Il alla directement vers le quartier sorcier de Washington. Il s'arrêta devant un pub miteux qui n'était pas sans rappeler le chaudron baveur. Celui-ci s'appelait le Wizard's pub. Harry entra dans le bâtiment. Celui-ci tout autant bondé que la fois où il avait pénétré dans le chaudron baveur. Après avoir heurté quelque dizaine de personne marché sur au moins cinq pieds et s'être excusé une bonne vingtaine de fois, Harry atteignit enfin le bar où se trouvait le dirigeant du bar.

- Excusez-moi pourrais-je avoir le journal du 18 juin 1950 s'il vous plais et une bierraubeurre, demanda Harry en souriant d'un air poli.

- Bien sûr attendez un instant s'il vous plait et cela fera Dix mornilles.

Le barman revint quelque instant plus tard le regardant étrangement concernant le journal qu'il avait demandé. Harry lui n'en fit pas cas et lu directement la première page. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit reposer directement la chope de bierraubeurre qu'il allait boire. Les nouvelles avaient été plus mauvaise que ce qu'il croyait mais cela allait l'aider d'une façon incroyable. En effet sur la Une du journal on pouvait lire « Drame au village de Patterton le mage noir Adonis Filantrus frappe gros »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Harry pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé au village. Celui-ci avait sûrement dû être attaqué par ce mage noir et il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de survivant. Bien tout cela l'arrangeait. Il allait pouvoir se servir de ce fameux mage noir pour pouvoir avoir une nouvelle identité. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller au ministère pour se faire enregistrer. Prit d'un soudain pressentiment, Harry ouvrit quand même la page au niveau des morts. Là, un couple dénommé Smith faisait parti des victime. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il finit sa bierraubeurre le plus rapidement possible et se dirigea vers la dernière étape avant d'avoir ses papiers.

Harry attendait devant la devanture d'une boutique en ruine. Celle-ci cachait en fait l'entrée du ministère de la magie. Elle fonctionnait exactement de la même façon que la voie 93/4. Le seul problème était qu'il fallait être sorcier et par conséquent avoir des pouvoirs magiques pour pouvoir atteindre le ministère, or pour le moment il en était dépourvu. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à faire le pied de grue devant la vitrine avec sa cape d'invisibilité.

Ça faisait maintenant une heure que Harry attendait que quelqu'un fasse irruption pour entrer ou même sortir du bâtiment par cette porte et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Au coin de la rue, son sauveur apparu soudain. C'était un homme d'age mur qui portait un costume moldu. Pourtant on reconnaissait aisément qu'il était un sorcier d'une part grâce à sa cravate rouge à pois bleu qui n'était pas correctement fait et d'autre part grâce à sa chemise rouge qui dépassait en dessous de sa veste. Erreur qu'un moldu portant un costume n'aurait pas fait. Se bougeant, il se concentra pour passer en même temps que l'homme qui se dirigeait vers lui. En effet si Harry n'arrivait pas à passer en même temps que lui, il allait de nouveau devoir attendre que quelqu'un d'autre passe et cela il en était hors de question. S'avançant doucement, il se retrouva bientôt à côté de l'homme. Retenant sa respiration, Harry posa le pied exactement au même moment que l'homme.

Une fois arrivé à l'intérieur du bâtiment Harry regarda autour de lui. Le Hall était impressionnant. Il était ovale et ses murs de couleur or. Des cheminées se trouvaient par ci et par là, surement pour les gens prenant la poudre de cheminette. En face de lui, la pièce se rétrécissait vers un couloir. Un bureau était placé juste à cet endroit là pour empêcher les inconnus de passer sans autorisation. D'ailleurs le bonhomme qui l'avait fait entré se trouvait à cet endroit semblant discuter avec le gardien. Harry se dirigeât vers une cheminée comme pour faire croire qu'il arrivait de par là et enleva sa cape. Regardant autour de lui, il vérifia que personne n'avait remarqué son petit manège. Une fois qu'il fut rassuré sur cela, il s'avança vers le gardien.

- Motif de votre visite, Nom, Prénom et votre baguette. Annonça le gardien d'un ton malpoli

- Je suis venu voir le département des règlementations des sorciers et je m'appelle Janus Smith.

Le gardien agita négligemment sa baguette et un badge avec les informations que Janus avait un peu plus tôt apparu. Janus prit le badge dans sa main et le gardien agita de nouveau sa baguette, mais cette fois-ci au-dessus de la baguette de Janus. Une fois que le gardien fit tout les tests nécessaire il reprit la parole.

- Bien. Je garde votre baguette. Vous pouvez y aller.

Janus fixa le badge bien en évidence sur sa poitrine et avança dans l'étroit couloir. Celui-ci déboucha sur un ascenseur. Tout cela n'était pas sans lui rappeler le ministère de la magie anglais. Pénétrant dans l'ascenseur, Harry se laissa guider jusqu'à arriver au département qu'il voulait atteindre. Le département des réglementations magiques était assez petit en lui-même. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de bureau, séparé par des cloisons. Harry pensa immédiatement aux bureaux moldus qui semblaient identiques. Voyant un bureau libre, Harry s'essaya en face de la jeune femme qui y était accoudé. Celle-ci semblait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans et de s'ennuyer ferme. Elle leva le regard lorsqu'elle vit un homme s'assoir devant elle, haussant par la même occasion un sourcil.

- Bonjour monsieur, bienvenue dans la section des règlementations sorciers, que puis-je faire pour vous? Demanda aimablement la femme.

- Et bien voyez-vous, j'ai besoin d'un nouveau visa pour ce pays, commença en hésitant Harry

- Pouvons nous avoir votre carte d'identité ainsi que vos date de séjour, Répondit la jeune employé d'un ton monotone.

- Et bien voyez vous je n'ai aucun papier et …, commença maladroitement Harry.

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire de papier comme cela à la légère. Où est le visa que vous avez eu en arrivant ici?

- Et bien, voilà tout le problème. J'étais en vacances au village de Patterton...

- Racontez, cela à quelqu'un d'autre. Le village de Patterton n'est pas un village touristique. Qu'est-ce qu'un individu comme vous ferait-il là bas, reprit la jeune femme ne croyant pas du tout Harry.

- Et bien voilà, en fait mes grands-parents habitaient là-bas et j'étais venu leurs rendre visite... Commença maladroitement Harry. Il avait passé une main derrière son cou et se frottait à présent la nuque.

- Beaucoup de personne peuvent arriver ici en prétendant à cette histoire. Bien que cela soit malheureux n'essayez pas de profiter de la situation, répondit septique la femme.

- Vous pouvez regarder dans le journal, vous verrez que le nom de mes grands-parents, les Smith, sont bien présent parmi les victimes. À ce moment là, Harry avait sourit maladroitement comme pour montrer son malaise.

Soupirant la jeune fille accorda tout de même que cette histoire pouvait être plausible. C'est pourquoi elle envoya une demande express aux archivistes pour avoir la liste des victimes de Patterton. En attendant que le hibou ne revienne elle recommença à poser des question à ce Janus Smith.

- Admettons que cela soit vrai. Pourquoi avoir attendu jusqu'ici pour pouvoir refaire la demande?

- Et bien,voyez vous j'ai combattu comme j'ai pu les sous-fifres de Filantrus. Et je n'ai pas beaucoup de magie. Harry s'interrompit en rougissant.

- Et? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Et j'ai utilisé trop de magie. Ma magie était tellement basse que l'on pouvait me comparer à un cracmol. Hors pour entrer dans le ministère il faut en avoir donc j'ai dû attendre tout ce moment pour pouvoir venir, Continua Harry, son rougissement s'accentuant tout au long du discours.

La jeune femme soupira. Qui utiliserait ainsi sa magie jusqu'à épuisement. Seul un idiot était capable de cela. Alors qu'elle allait reprendre la parole, le hibou qu'elle attendait arriva. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à rechercher le nom des Smith parmi la liste des victimes. Lorsqu'elle trouva ceux-ci, elle accorda qu'ils pouvaient très bien être les grands-parents de l'homme devant elle.

- Bien il semblerait que vos grands-parents soit effectivement morts. Toutes mes condoléances. Juste une dernière vérification. Un médicomage peut-il confirmer la perte de votre magie? Demanda-t-elle commençant à croire le jeune homme qui était assit devant elle.

- Bien sûr! Le médicomage Jones en Angleterre pourra le confirmer. Je l'ai consulté il y à deux jours.

- Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps?

- Et bien vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les démarches de héritage et d'enterrement peuvent être assez long... Répondit Janus tristement.

- Oh. C'est vrai. Veuillez m'excuser. Bien tout est en ordre. Je vais faire votre visa dans quelque instant. Veuillez patienter s'il vous plaît.

- Lorsque la femme revint celle-ci reprit en hésitant la parole.

- Si vous le voulez je peux aussi vous refaire des papiers d'identité pour votre pays.

- Oh! si vous pouvez faire cela je vous en serait éternellement reconnaissant, Répondit Janus avec un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

C'est ainsi que Janus était reparti du ministère, non seulement avec un visa mais aussi avec des papiers d'identité.

_Fin Flashback_

Rien qu'en repensant à cet épisode, Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. Il avait été si facile de manipuler la pauvre femme qu'il s'en était presque voulut. Mais tout cela était pour la bonne cause. Harry se dépêcha de se diriger vers la petite agence immobilière où il avait par hasard aperçu le bâtiment qu'il avait visité. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le logis, il se dirigea sans hésiter vers un des comptoirs qui se trouvait devant lui. Un employé impeccablement habillé prit alors la parole.

- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous monsieur?

- J'aimerais acheter une vielle usine désaffecté que j'avais vu hier dans vos prospectus. Je voudrais monter une usine et ce bâtiment sera parfait pour cela, répondit aimablement Harry

- Oh je vois. Lequel de ces bâtiments est-ce? Demanda l'employé en montrant le catalogue de l'agence.

Harry prit le catalogue et commença à le feuilleter. Les premières pages concernaient les immeubles. Les pages suivantes semblaient contenir les maisons plus ou moins grande. Enfin lorsqu'il arriva à la section des usines, plus des trois quart du catalogue avait été feuilleté. Il arriva finalement devant la même bâtisse qu'il avait vu la veille

- Celui-ci. Annonça Harry tout en gardant son sourire et son doigt pointant l'usine en question.

L'agent immobilier ne put s'empêcher de regarder surprit le client qui se trouvait devant lui. Le bâtiment que celui-ci indiquait était en vente dans l'agence depuis maintenant dix ans et personne n'en avait jamais voulu. D'une part parce que le bâtiment était vraiment en piteux état et qu'il faudrait beaucoup d'argent pour le retaper à neuf et d'autre part parce qu'il était excentré de tous. Il se trouvait à une demi-heure de la ville de Washington et il se situait en plein milieu d'une forêt. Un endroit qui n'était donc aucunement stratégique pour quelqu'un voulant construire une usine.

- Êtes-vous certain que c'est ce bâtiment? Ne put s'empêcher de demander l'agent

- Oui, affirma Harry.

- Bien, voulez-vous le visiter pour être sûr? Demanda une nouvelle fois l'agent n'y croyant pas que quelqu'un allait peut-être enfin l'acheter.

- Je l'ai déjà visité hier et je suis sûr de mon choix. C'est bien ce bâtiment que je veux.

- Bien alors nous allons passer aux formalités. Veuillez tout d'abord me montrer votre carte d'identité ou un autre papier officiel attestant de votre identité s'il vous plait.

- Bien sûr.

En prononçant ces mots Harry sortit une pochette de l'attache caisse qu'il avait sous le bras en entrant dans l'agence. Dedans il y prit un papier qu'il présenta à l'homme devant lui.

Deux heures plus tard c'est un Harry toujours aussi rayonnant qui sortit de l'agence immobilière avec un acte de propriété au nom de Janus Harry Smith désormais dans sa pochette sous le bras. Maintenant le plus dur allait devoir être fait. Il fallait qu'il convainque le ministre de la magie américaine d'accepter son projet. Le mieux pour lui était que ce politicien soit moins idiot que les ministres sorciers anglais.

Ce n'est que quelque jours plus tard que Janus reçu la réponse dudit ministre Américain. Celui-ci le convoquait à un entretien dans une semaine. Harry se mit alors à sourire. Peut-être qu'en effet Dan Walker, ministre de la magie en Amérique, n'était pas un parfait abrutit. Il se dépêcha de retourner dans les papiers qu'il était en train de remplir. Tout devait être prêt pour la semaine prochaine.

Le ministre de la magie s'appuyait négligent contre son dossier. Certain l'aurait certainement réprimandé pour cela mais présentement il n'en avait rien à faire. Son regard était encore posé sur la lettre qu'il avait reçu il y a maintenant quelques jours. Son regard était dans le vague exprimant ainsi qu'il était en intense réflexion. Du haut de ses quarante ans, Dan Walker savait que s'il acceptait la demande inscrite sur cette lettre le monde des sang-pur allait être définitivement chamboulé et ceci n'était pas sans lui déplaire. Il devait aussi réfléchir aux conséquences avec les autres pays. Il savait que des études sur la fabrication d'objet sorcier et d'origine moldus était déjà en train de s'expérimenter chez les langues de plomb anglais. S'il faisait quelque chose qui pouvait leur porter atteinte ses relations avec l'Angleterre allait se dégrader et cela il en était hors de question. Il devait absolument réfléchir aux pour et contre et aussi rencontrer celui qui avait proposé cette idée. Dan soupira et s'assit comme il fallait. En fin de compte sa décision allait sûrement se faire lors de l'entretien avec ce fameux Janus Smith.

La semaine était rapidement passé et Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Un portoloin lui avait été envoyé pour qu'il puisse se rendre au ministère Américain. Ce qui d'ailleurs l'arrangeait parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé assez de magie pour transplaner. Il pouvait en fait tout au plus lancer le sort du wingardium léviosa et encore que sur les plumes. Soupirant devant sa faiblesse évidente, Harry attrapa le portoloin tout en plaquant son sourire qu'il qualifiait lui-même d'idiot sur le visage.

Dan Walker avait, pour une fois n'est pas coutume, quitté son bureau de ministre pour attendre son visiteur dans le hall. Celui-ci n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder. Comme pour confirmer ses propos, une faible lumière indiquant l'arrivé imminent d'un portoloin se mit à briller juste devant lui. Un homme apparut alors. Celui-ci était de taille moyenne c'est à dire environ un mètre soixante-quinze. Il avait des cheveux bruns lui arrivant jusqu'aux omoplates impeccablement attaché et de magnifique émeraude occupait la place de ses yeux. Sans oublier qu'un sourire immense étirait ses lèvres. Il portait une robe noir assez confortable sans être rustique. Décidant qu'il avait assez dévisagé son visiteur Dan prit la parole.

- Je suppose que vous devez être Janus Smith. Je suis Dan Walker ministre de la magie Américain. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Effectivement. Tout le plaisir est pour moi monsieur le ministre.

- Veuillez me suivre. Je pense que nous serions plus à l'aise pour discuter affaire dans mon bureau.

Harry emboita le pas derrière le ministre de la magie. Celui-ci était de constitution normale. Ni trop petit ni trop grand. Il avait l'air jeune pour un ministre pas plus de quarante-cinq ans. Pourtant quelque chose lui disait que cet homme était quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait compter et qu'il était plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Avec quelqu'un comme lui, Harry était sûr à présent que son projet allait être soutenu. Il entra finalement dans une pièce circulaire. Au milieu, se trouvait un bureau. Surement celui du ministre. Des étagère prenait place à divers endroit du mur. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs d'une couleur bleu roi qui donnait le tout très agréable à regarder. Prenant place sur le confortable fauteuil se trouvant devant le bureau, Janus regarda le ministre droit dans les yeux.

- Je pense que nous pouvons aller droit au but. J'ai été très surpris de votre lettre lorsque je l'ai reçu la semaine dernière. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'idée que vous proposez est très audacieuse et que vous vous mettrez beaucoup de sang-pur à dos. Et bien que je ne suis pas contre sachez aussi que les langues de plomb anglais font un projet similaire. Je ne veux donc pas entrer en conflit avec eux. J'ai donc beaucoup de questions et de craintes concernant ce projet.

- Je comprend vos inquiétudes monsieur le ministre et croyez moi que j'ai fais des recherches avant de vous proposer cela. Commencez à poser vos questions j'essaierais d'y répondre le mieux possible. Offrit Janus

- Bien pour commencer comment êtes-vous sûr que votre projet n'est pas le même que celui des langues de plomb anglais.

- Ne me demandez pas d'où je sais ça, mais je sais de source sûr que les langues de plomb anglais travaillent seulement sur comment fonctionne les objets moldus et donc comment s'en protéger. Par exemple, comment se protéger contre une arme à feu moldus. Contrairement à ce que pense la plupart des sorciers, un simple protego ne suffit pas à bloquer un tir de pistolet. C'est pour cela que mon projet complète le sujet des langues de plomb et n'empiète aucunement sur leurs recherches. Je pense même leur demander une collaboration. Ils seront certainement très emballé par ma demande.

- Bien supposons que ceci est réglé, comment compter vous vous occuper des sang-pur qui seront récalcitrant. Et il ne fait aucun doute qu'il y en aura. Ils sont tellement conservateur que pour eux, toucher à de la technologie moldu est une honte.

- Tout les sang-pur ne pense pas comme cela. Certes il faudra sûrement que j'en convainc la plupart mais certain n'ont pas des préjugés sur les moldus. C'est à eux que je m'adresserais en premier. Ensuite j'essaierais de faire accepter mon idée petit à petit et à force tout les sang pur se feront à cette idée. Il faut simplement que je puisse me mettre en contact avec eux pour pouvoir les informer de mon projet.

- Et concernant ceux qui vont travailler pour vous, comment comptez vous embaucher les moldus qui travailleront.

- Rien de plus simple. Les moldus seront divisé en deux catégorie. La première seront des moldus au courant des sorciers ou bien des cracmols. Ceux-ci travailleront en étroite collaboration avec les sorciers pour pouvoir enchanter les objets moldus. Ils informeront donc les sorciers sur comment fonctionne tel ou tel objet avec bien sûr leurs compositions. La seconde partie seront des moldus qui ignore tout du monde sorcier. Il penseront être dans une usine de recherche sur des nouvelles technologies. Pour faire simple ce sera des chercheurs qui devront inventer de nouvelle technologie moldu. Ainsi, la société aura une couverture aussi dans le monde moldu.

- Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout. Et concernant les sorcier?

- Ce sera peut être un peu plus dur mais je penses, si cela fonctionne, demander à quelques langues de plomb anglais de travailler avec moi. Je demanderais aussi aux sorciers qui voulais entrer chez les langues de plomb mais qui n'ont pas réussi. Je cherche des sorciers sans discrimination envers les moldus mais qui veulent innover dans le monde sorcier. Laissez moi vous expliquer. Les employés sorcier seront aussi divisé en deux catégorie, la première travaillera en étroite collaboration avec les moldus ou cracmols et devront trouver et apposer les sorts sur les objets moldus pour que ceux-ci deviennent en même temps des objets moldus. La deuxième partie travaillera sur la recherche et la découverte de nouveaux sorts. Pour faire simple, ils devront être capable d'inventer les nouveaux sorts à appliquer sur les objets moldus. Avez-vous compris?

- Je pense que oui. Concernant le bâtiment faut-il vous le fournir ou avez-vous un bâtiment précis?

- J'ai réussis à trouver un bâtiment dans une forêt. Il suffit juste de le rénover et d'apposer quelques sorts dessus.

- Quels sorts allez vous poser dessus?

- Déjà un sort pour que le bâtiment ne se dégrade pas. Je pense mettre aussi quelques sorts de nettoyage bien pratique. Un sort de mon crû, qui est un sort antipollution.

- Un sort antipollution?

- Oui, ce sort apposé sur un bâtiment permet de renouveler l'air de celui-ci ainsi que de supprimer toutes les déchets pouvant être dangereux pour la nature. En gros, il permet de faire en sorte que le bâtiment respecte la nature l'environnant et de ne pas dégrader celle-ci.

- D'accord et concernant le budget de votre projet ?

- Bien que j'en ai pas l'air l'argent n'est pas un problème pour moi. Bien que je vais en priorité chercher des sponsors pour pouvoir financer mon projet.

- Je suppose que si vous venez me parler de tout cela c'est que vous voulez que le ministère finance aussi une partie du projet.

- Seulement si je vous ai convaincu et que vous êtes d'accords naturellement. Sinon je chercherais pas moi même. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est parce que je sais que ce que je veux faire n'a aucune chance de marcher sans votre soutien. Sachant que ce que je veux faire n'est pas simplement un petit projet sans importance j'ai besoin de votre accord pour faire cela dans votre pays.

- Je comprends. Vous avez donc d'autres sponsors en tête je suppose.

- Je ne peux rien vous cacher. Je pensais demander aux sang-pur qui sont d'accord avec mon idée. Je pense aussi demander au ministère de la magie anglais, même si je ne m'attend à pas grand chose de sa part.

- On connait en effet tous l'intelligence de mon confrère anglais.

- Oh, il donnera quelques fond pour le projet. Je sais que c'est dans son intérêt d'accepter mon marché.

- Je ne préfère pas demander ce que vous avez en tête. Bien qu'il y ai encore de nombreuse barrière pur votre projet je pense avoir fait le tour de mes questions. Si quelque chose me chiffonne de nouveau je vous enverrais un hibou. Votre projet est très intéressant et je ne vous cache pas que j'aimerais bien qu'il voit le jour. Sachez aussi que le mois prochain je fais un bal dans ma villa. Beaucoup de gens intéressant vont y être. Je ne peux que vous suggérer de venir faire un tour pour pouvoir les rencontrer.

- Est-ce une invitation?

- Je suppose que ça y ressemble. Je vous enverrais une invitation plus tard. Bien monsieur Janus, laissez moi donc vous raccompagner dans le hall.

- Merci à vous pour m'avoir reçu monsieur le ministre.

C'est donc deux heures après le début de la réunion, par une poignée de main chaleureuse entre les deux homme,que la conversation prit enfin fin. Dan regarda l'étrange sorcier qui lui avait fait face une bonne partie de l'après midi repartir avec le même mode de transport que pour son arrivé. Il repensa finalement à toute sa discussion. Janus avait eu des arguments à toutes ses questions et à toutes ses angoisses.

Un autre mois s'écoula bientôt. Harry n'avait pas perdu son temps et avait continué à faire fluctuer son argent. Il avait enfin ouvert un compte à Gringotts où une somme non négligeable de sa fortune se trouvait mais il avait aussi ouvert un compte dans une banque moldu où il avait mis l'argent qu'il avait gagné au États-Unis depuis son arrivé trois mois plus tôt. Sa magie commençait par ailleurs à revenir doucement mais sûrement. Certes il ne pouvait rien faire de très dangereux mais il était de nouveau capable d'utiliser des sorts de niveau de cinquième année. Il avait alors écrit une lettre au médicomage qui s'était occupé de lui à Saint Mangouste pour lui faire part de la nouvelle. Celui-ci s'était retrouvé enchanté de sa progression et il avait fini par garder contact. Le médicomage Jones, Karl de son prénom était un homme dont la compagnie était agréable. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien et Janus avait fini par lui expliquer ce qu'il comptait faire aux États-Unis. Karl avait alors été d'une grande aide en lui expliquant divers sorts qu'il pouvait d'ors et déjà faire pour remettre en état son bâtiment.

Voilà le chapitre est terminé! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Que ce soit en bien ou en mal! A la prochaine!


End file.
